La Divine Courtisane
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. Une Terre des Dieux. Un royaume en paix. Une épidémie. Et le prince Nathaniel, dit Nathan, est couronné roi. Il l'a promis à sa défunte mère ; il doit trouver une reine. Mais les Dieux, toujours, se jouent des humains. [NathanxByron]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs d'Inazuma Eleven.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **La Divine Courtisane**

Il était un continent qu'on appelait Terre des Dieux car ceux-ci y descendaient souvent pour vivre parmi ces mortels qu'ils avaient créés à leur image ; les humains. Les Hommes vivaient en ces lieux en jouissant d'une paix préservée par leur sage roi. Ce dernier aimait tendrement sa reine dont les cheveux avaient la couleur des cieux. Il eut avec elle un fils ; le prince Nathaniel que tous ses amis surnommaient plus simplement Nathan. L'enfant était bon, intelligent et travailleur. Il eut à cœur dès son plus jeune âge de faire le bonheur de son peuple. Cependant, alors qu'il entrait dans l'adolescence, une terrible épidémie s'abattit sur le royaume et sa mère, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, y laissa son âme dans de terribles souffrances. Juste avant de rendre son dernier soupir, elle fit promettre à son fils de rapidement trouver une épouse aux côtés de laquelle régner car le roi ne pourrait lui survivre bien longtemps. En effet, le père du prince mourut de chagrin peu après.

Lorsqu'il eut quinze ans, Nathaniel, le beau prince, se vit couronné roi alors même qu'il était encore affligé par la perte brutale et cruelle de ses parents. Le royaume entier était en deuil, non seulement pour le couple royal, mais aussi pour toutes les autres victimes de l'épidémie. Afin de ramener les sourires, des festivités s'imposaient. La promesse que Nathan avait faite à sa mère tombait bien ; il allait se marier. Pour cela, il fit annoncer que les jeunes filles de tout le continent, quelle que soit leur situation, seraient les bienvenues si elles désiraient se présenter à lui. Pendant deux ans, le jeune roi vit alors défiler toutes sortes de prétendantes, beaucoup qu'il repoussa aussitôt, certaines à qui il offrit une place au sein du château, sans jamais parvenir à faire un choix et à passer la bague au doigt de l'une d'elles. Et alors qu'à dix-sept ans, le souverain se morfondait de pouvoir un jour tenir sa promesse, au même moment, dans un lac sur une montagne, une créature à la beauté époustouflante émergea des eaux claires avec pour tout habit un sourire à en damner les Saints.

Il était monté aux oreilles de la déesse de l'amour et la fécondité qu'un roi dans la fleur de l'âge cherchait une compagne. Aphrodite n'était pas la plus belle déesse de son panthéon ; Apollon et Artémis la surpassaient. Mais elle était fière et joueuse. Son mariage arrangé avec Héphaïstos étant loin de la satisfaire, elle comptait bien s'amuser un peu avec cet humain. Qui viendrait lui faire des reproches ou même tenter de l'arrêter ? Zeus ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait déserté son trône et ne se souciait plus des actions des autres Dieux. La tentatrice déesse était donc libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait et elle allait prendre un malin plaisir à séduire ce mortel, et ce, même si elle avait une apparence masculine.

-Voyons voir, réfléchit à voix haute Aphrodite. Je vais l'approcher en me faisant passer pour une femme, puis je lui dévoilerai que je suis un homme au moment de partager son lit.

Elle, ou plutôt il, rit. Il sortit de l'eau et partit nu dans la montagne en direction du village le plus proche ; il lui fallait trouver des vêtements.

[… … …]

Le souverain était profondément ennuyé mais, par respect pour les personnes parfois venues des confins des terres, il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Assis sur son trône au majestueux bois sculpté, il écoutait un homme lui présenter sa fille, une petite brune fort jolie. Celle-ci avait les yeux bas et les joues rouges. Elle serrait nerveusement son tablier. Son père, habillé aussi richement qu'un simplement paysan le pouvait, essayait d'avoir l'air assuré mais il y avait dans sa voix le chevrotement d'une nervosité évidente. Par politesse, le roi le laissa achever son discours puis prit la parole.

-Monsieur, je vous remercie d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me proposer la main de votre enfant qui est d'un physique agréable et, je n'en doute pas, d'un esprit élevé, cependant… Elle n'a que douze ans et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'occupe encore un peu de vous soutenir dans vos travaux plutôt que de s'enchaîner à moi. Il serait criminel d'enfermer une si gentille personne dans des appartements, à devoir faire des enfants, alors que cette demoiselle a, selon moi, besoin d'air pur et d'encore quelques années de liberté pour s'épanouir. Aussi, je vous demande de ne pas m'en vouloir, mais je me dois de décliner votre offre. Cependant, la nuit tombe, restez au château ce soir ; mangez et reposez-vous avant de reprendre la route demain.

Les deux visiteurs s'inclinèrent avec vivacité, bafouillant des excuses et des remerciements et s'en allèrent par la porte qu'un serviteur leur ouvrit. Resté seul dans la salle du trône, si ce n'était les deux gardes qui assuraient sa protection, Nathan se permit de quitter quelques instants sa posture royale pour une autre plus négligée. Son bras replié sur l'accoudoir, sa tête posée dans la paume de sa main, le souverain soupira, l'air triste. Au cours des deux années passées, il avait autorisé, sur les centaines de personnes venues, une vingtaine de prétendantes à rester faire partie de sa cour. Elles étaient celles dont il était le plus susceptible de tomber amoureux, ou, dans une moindre mesure, par lesquelles il avait le plus de chances de finir par se sentir attiré. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence ; elles avaient beau lui graviter autour, il avait beau apprendre à les connaître… aucune attraction ne semblait pointer le bout de son nez. Il aurait pu en choisir une en se fiant simplement aux critères qu'il attendait retrouver chez une femme, toutefois… Il avait l'âme romantique et souhaitait, comme cela avait été le cas pour son père, un mariage d'amour.

Il repensa avec nostalgie au récit que son défunt père lui avait mille fois fait de sa rencontre avec la belle prêtresse du Temple de la capitale royale. Elle n'était qu'une apprentie, jeune, pure et silencieuse, assistant avec dévouement le Haut Devin. Venu pour savoir si les récoltes se passeraient bien, le père de Nathan était reparti avec la conviction qu'il avait trouvé la femme qui devait partager sa vie. Il avait lutté des mois, des années durant, pour gagner le cœur de celle qui deviendrait la mère de l'héritier au trône. Lorsqu' enfin il était parvenu à l'écarter de la voie qui devait la mener au service des Dieux, le peuple avait oscillé entre le bonheur d'avoir trouvé sa reine et la crainte d'avoir irrité le Ciel en lui ayant dérobé l'un de ses enfants. Mais les récoltes avaient été excellentes, la paix avait perduré, les régents s'aimaient et avaient bientôt offert l'héritier tant désiré par le royaume… Tout s'était si bien passé que nul n'avait osé penser que l'épidémie puisse avoir été provoquée par le courroux, qui eut alors été tardif, des Dieux.

Toutefois, Nathan, esseulé, effleurait cette hypothèse dans les moments où la tristesse étreignait son cœur avec un peu trop de force. Si sa mère était restée au Temple, est-ce que toutes les victimes de l'épidémie ne seraient pas encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était ? Bien sûr, il ne serait alors pas là pour en profiter, mais… Il soupira et se leva, descendant lentement les quelques marches qui le séparaient du sol au marbre étincelant quand la porte par laquelle les prétendantes entraient s'ouvrit. Il se figea à mi-chemin. Un serviteur au front rutilant de sueur fit entrer une nouvelle jeune fille. La gorge du roi s'assécha et les deux gardes remuèrent discrètement, le sang affluant à leur visage comme il le faisait à celui du souverain qui sentait une soudaine et embarrassante chaleur à ses joues.

 _« Indécente. »_

Pensa Nathan sans arriver à en être outragé.

La prétendante s'approcha doucement, roulant de ses maigres hanches en partie dévoilées par une robe blanche fendue sur les côtés. Ses quelques bijoux en or ; ceinture, collier, bracelets, tintaient à chacun de ses souples mouvements. Elle était plutôt grande mais n'avait aucune poitrine. Son voile ne laissait apparaître que son sourire enjôleur mais elle l'ôta avec une infinie sensualité, dévoilant des yeux rubis ; océans de sang appelant à la noyade. Tirant sur le nœud du ruban dans ses cheveux, elle libéra ces derniers à leur tour qui allèrent s'écraser par terre ; cascade solaire dans laquelle on ne pouvait que vouloir glisser ses doigts.

 _« Délicieuse. »_

Songea le roi, les mains tremblantes.

Cette peau pâle… Il aurait voulu passer une main dessus, et… et…

-Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, souriant simplement avant de se prosterner. Il sursauta.

-Que faites-vous ?! Non, arrêtez !

Jamais il n'avait attendu que qui que ce soit se prosterne devant lui. Il n'était qu'un humain, ne différant des autres que par la présence de la pièce brillante qui lui cerclait le crâne. Qu'on s'incline pour le saluer lui suffisait amplement. Il descendit trois nouvelles marches avant que la jeune fille ne se redresse d'elle-même. Elle ramena ses deux mains contre sa poitrine avant de les tendre vers lui, toujours à genoux, lui présentant symboliquement une coupe de sa chair contenant son cœur.

Le souverain avait le souffle court. Lui aussi, comme son serviteur, comme ses deux gardes, transpirait. Il s'agenouilla devant la prétendante. Comme son père avant lui, il _savait_ qu'il avait trouvé. Il fut heureux de porter des gants lorsqu'il prit les mains tendues dans les siennes ; si leurs épidermes s'étaient touchés comme il le désirait pourtant, il n'aurait plus été capable de faire un mouvement, de dire un mot.

-Votre nom, mademoiselle…, fit-il, l'air halluciné, sur un ton presque suppliant.

[… … …]

Nathan se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, car perturbé par les pensées qu'il avait eues lors de sa rencontre avec cette silencieuse, mystérieuse, mais non moins licencieuse prétendante qui ne quittait plus son esprit. Il se rendait bien compte des idées folles qu'il avait envisagées, comme celle de sur-le-champ demander la main de cette inconnue. Il aurait été capable de le faire ; il avait été à _un cheveu_ d'y céder, mais un éclair de lucidité l'avait traversé alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et il avait simplement annoncé à l'étrangère qu'elle allait être conduite à une chambre. Et il le _regrettait_. La frustration grandissait de minute en minute. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même, comme prisonnier d'un implacable envoûtement. Mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas.

Il voulait juste qu'elle soit là, devant lui. C'était ce que son cœur désirait le plus ardemment tandis que sa raison lui sommait de rester couché, d'ignorer ses sentiments débordants. Aucun roi, aucun homme digne de ce nom, ne se compromettait ainsi. Il ne devait céder à la tentation que d'un unique corps, celui de son épouse, et pour le moment, aucune cérémonie n'avait eu lieu. Cette prétendante… n'était que cela. Une _prétendante_. Le souverain enrageait. Et qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de tirer un prêtre de son lit pour les marier dans l'heure ? Fort de sa couronne, Nathan avait tous les droits ! Pourquoi, une fois dans sa vie, ne pourrait-il penser à lui avant tout, et soulager son propre caprice ? Qui oserait s'élever contre lui ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux avec celle qu'il avait choisie ?

On frappa à sa porte et il se redressa comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Il haletait, en sueur. Le voile de colère qui couvrait ses prunelles disparut subitement tandis que ses pensées se calmaient. Il était atterré. Quel sinistre projet avait-il été fomenter ? Comment avait-il seulement pu… ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre sur les sombres émotions qui l'avaient envahi ; on frappa encore. Il se leva, ses cheveux bleus coiffés d'une tresse vague tombant dans le dos de sa chemise de nuit blanche. Il alluma une bougie et alla ouvrir.

-Oui ? Qui es-…

Ce fut comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son ensorcelante prétendante. Elle était enroulée dans un drap. Elle entra sans qu'il l'y ait autorisée mais il ne protesta pas et ferma derrière elle, tournant, sans s'en apercevoir, la clé dans la serrure. Il aurait pu lui demander comment elle avait réussi à quitter sa chambre sans qu'un serviteur le remarque. Il aurait pu lui demander comment elle avait trouvé le chemin jusqu'aux appartements royaux. Il aurait pu lui demander ce qu'elle venait chercher, ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il aurait pu encore lui demander son nom, à elle qui n'avait pas répondu la première fois. Mais le drap gisait au sol, dans un amas informe de plis. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais elle était bel et bien nue, là, sous ses yeux qui menaçaient de lui sortir des orbites. Sans se retourner, elle passa les mains derrière son dos. Elle tenait entre ses doigts un curieux flacon au liquide mordoré.

-De l'Ambroisie, le nectar des Dieux, révéla-t-elle d'une voix surprenamment grave pour une femme. J'en ai volé lors du dernier banquet. Je serai à vous si vous le buvez. Sinon, je repartirai et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.

L'idée de la perdre était insupportable au roi ; il en souffrait mille maux à cette seule pensée. Mais il était évident que les propos tenus n'étaient que mensonges. Au moins la facette divine de ceux-ci. Et puis… le contenu de cette fiole, cela pouvait aussi bien être du poison. S'il mourait… dans quel chaos le royaume serait-il plongé ? Sans compter cette voix, ces formes étranges pour le corps d'une femme… Le souverain commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas la victime d'une quelconque créature, ou d'une sorcière. Ou d'un _sorcier_. Cependant, alors même que ces doutes naissaient dans son esprit, il remarqua qu'il avait déjà saisi le flacon, ôté son bouchon, et qu'il portait le goulot à ses lèvres. Ce « nectar » était succulent, léger et sucré. On aurait pu en boire des litres et n'en être toujours pas lassé. La prétendante rit.

-Les humains sont si faibles…

Et elle fit volte-face pour rattraper le flacon qui tombait, lâché par Nathan. Ce dernier s'était écroulé, le corps en feu, soufflant bruyamment. La prétendante… Le _prétendant…_ gloussa.

-L'Ambroisie n'est qu'un breuvage particulièrement apprécié par les Dieux. Il n'a pas d'effet notable sur nous. En revanche pour un humain… il s'agit d'un aphrodisiaque douloureusement puissant. J'en ai enduit mon corps avant de venir. Vous savez, les humains sont lents à prendre leurs décisions et s'épuisent rapidement… Et moi, il se trouve que je n'ai jamais possédé une grande patience, et qu'en plus, je suis d'une extrême difficulté à satisfaire dans les arts luxurieux. Vous comprendrez donc que j'aie dû avoir recours à cette méthode qui, si elle vous semble pour le moment déplaisante, soyez certain qu'elle s'avérera largement à la hauteur de tous vos plus inavouables fantasmes. Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente.

Le blond mit un genou à terre et vint souffler à l'oreille du roi.

-Je suis _Aphrodite_.

[… … …]

Les fenêtres donnant sur son balcon étaient grandes ouvertes, et pourtant, le souverain suffoquait sous la chaleur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter dans une rivière gelée afin d'apaiser la brûlure qu'il ressentait, comme si tout son corps avait été plongé dans un bain de flammes. Il ignorait comment il était parvenu à se traîner jusqu'à son lit mais désormais qu'il y était allongé, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Et malgré cela, il n'avait pas peur. Cette fièvre le faisait souffrir mais surtout... elle décuplait sa sensibilité. Roulé sur lui-même, il se mordit la lèvre à sang pour étouffer le gémissement qui tenta de lui échapper lorsqu'Aphrodite, après être monté sur le lit et avoir déchiré sa chemise de nuit pour l'ouvrir complètement, fit glisser le bout d'un ongle contre la colonne vertébrale de Nathan. Un violent frisson parcourut le roi qui se recroquevilla encore. Le dieu sourit, détachant la tresse de l'humain qui frémissait rien qu'à sentir des doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Allons, votre Majestée..., se moqua le blond. Me tournerez-vous le dos toute la nuit ? Ne m'offrirez-vous pas même un baiser ?

Le souverain avait le visage caché dans ses draps. La divinité se passa une langue impatiente sur les lèvres. Rien n'était plus beau, plus délectable, qu'un être humain à sa merci. Aphrodite se coula contre Nathan, lui caressant la tête comme on l'aurait fait à un animal.

-Nous savons tous deux ce que vous voulez. Ce dont vous avez besoin. Il est inutile de vous retenir. Oubliez votre galanterie, votre bonne éducation... Le plaisir s'arrache.

Le dieu écoutait avec ravissement le souffle précipité du roi.

-N'ayez pas peur de prendre ce que vous désirez.

 _« Désirez. Désirez. Désirez. »_

Résonna le dernier mot, entêtant, dans le crâne du souverain.

-Ne craignez pas de me faire mal. Même en y mettant toutes vos forces, vous n'y parviendriez pas.

La divinité avait toujours une main dans les cheveux de l'humain, mais à présent, la seconde s'était faite baladeuse et courait sur la cuisse de Nathan dont les yeux étaient exorbités sous les sensations que cela lui procurait.

-Je peux être à vous. Je peux vous appartenir.

 _« Appartenir. Appartenir. Appartenir. »_

-Je serai la seule chose que vous pourrez jamais vraiment posséder. Un bien plus précieux que votre royaume tout entier. Un dieu. Celui de l'amour. Il n'en est donc pas de plus grand, de plus fort, de plus définitif que celui que je peux donner.

 _« Donner. Donner... Donner ? »_

Le roi cessa de trembler. Il se redressa, se délestant de son vêtement en lambeaux. Le blond attendait, étendu, que le souverain s'attèle à son contentement, l'iris vorace de ce corps si parfaitement ciselé pour celui d'un humain. Mais Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux lorsque, dans un battement de cils, Nathan se retourna, se mit à cheval sur lui et serra sa gorge d'une main. Un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre éclata dans leurs oreilles. Le roi ne tressaillit même pas.

-Et à combien d'autres humains as-tu fait ces belles promesses ?

Le dieu essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Il lui laboura la main de ses longs ongles, puis le bras, se débattant. Mais le roi avait de toute évidence une force qui n'avait rien d'humain et se moquait de la douleur.

-Tu es un menteur. Il n'est rien que tu ne donnes sans le reprendre par la suite.

Les éclairs se succédaient, illuminant la nuit comme si un curieux soleil y brillait. Le tonnerre roulait au-dessus du château, grondant et ronronnant. Le blond comprit alors que le souverain avait certainement dans le sang une part de divin. Nathan était donc issu d'une lignée semi-humaine dans les veines de laquelle coulaient la force et l'esprit en sommeil du dieu des Dieux, disparu depuis si longtemps déjà. Aphrodite déploya alors tout son pouvoir, toute sa beauté, pour désarçonner le réceptacle et le libérer de la puissance en éveil. Quand la lumière cessa de l'aveugler, le roi ne put que constater les coups de griffes sur son bras et sa main, ainsi que l'imposante marque violette sur le cou du dieu qu'il trouva assis sur lui, droit et souriant. Le souverain se dégagea d'entre les jambes du blond et se dressa sur ses genoux, prenant délicatement le visage d'Aphrodite entre ses mains. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans hésiter, puis leurs langues. Quelque part dans le royaume des Cieux, le dieu forgeron lâcha la lame qu'il travaillait pour hurler, le cœur déchiré.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Initialement, j'avais des tas de choses à dire, mais finalement, la seule qui me vient maintenant que le travail est achevé et que je dois le poster, c'est que j'ai de la peine pour Héphaïstos...**


End file.
